dramatica_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs
This is a list of most of the jobs you can play as, but don't take the word "job" too seriously. Command - Easy all access Comdom - Give out all access ids and shout at people, have sex with ian in your office. Head Of Personnel - Same as condom Shitcurity - The job voted by newbies Head Of Shitcurity - Go around arresting everyone, just because you can. Warden - Worthless sack of shit that loots the armory and shoots everyone. Shitcurity Officer - A darker version of security, shitcurities are known to jail black space mans and perma brig womens for not accepting to suck their e-pen. Detective - Autistic retard that can't do his job for shit and instead spends the entire round at the bar or at his office smoking cigs and drinking. Engineering - The reason why half the station is gone Chief Engineer - Blow up holes in the station and get killed by revs. Station Engineer - Shock doors, make walls in the middle of the hallway, release the tesla and singulo. Atmospheric technician - Unwrench random piping and cut random cables in maintenance, flood plasma. Science - HELP BOMB AT MEDBAY Research Director - Oversee the demented manchildren of your department. Build Destroy cyborgs with your magic button. Use Lamarr as a breath mask. Take control of the AI and rule the station. Scientist - The one guy that runs around in toxins every round and the station "Mysteriously" explodes. Roboticist - Build some nifty robots and BIG STOMPY MECHS! Dismantle the station for more metal. Have your cyborgs that you built turn on you when the AI goes rogue. Kill a patient and blame it on your colleagues for not knowing how to perform surgery. Medical - kill heal people Chief Medical Officer - Be a cuck at medbay, smash people with a extinguisher instead of healing them, be overall a useless shithead. Medical Doctor - Why the fuck would you even play as this job? Chemist - Make space lube, slip people, spray people with polyacid, make chemgrenades. Geneticist - Make monkey injectors and go hand out "super powers" to people. Virologist - Make some shitty virus and spread it, pretty much... Civilian - don't play this Quartermaster - Order shit. Cargo Technician - Order shit. Shaft Miner - Work hard mining for shitty minerals only to find the station in pieces once u come back. Service - casual jobs for casuals Janitor - Clean the floors, get shouted at, get beaten to death. Bartender - Use your shotgun to shoot people at the bar, if security asks they were roughhousing. Or smash a bottle of alcohol over their heads and light them on fire. Chef - Get knife, kill bartender, take shotgun, cook shit, get slugs, kill anyone who says your food is shit then get permabanned Botanist - Make a bunch of blue-space tomatoes and watch the chaos begin. Miscellaneous Assistant - You are a living pile of shit tasked to fuck with the station in as many way as possible. Everyone fears you, and your weapon of choice is the overpowered 1 hit KO toolbox (hello baycode) Clown - You honk at people. That is until the HoS demands to see you beheaded for breaking into his office. Mime - 99% of female mime players often set their name to "Sue Bowchief", swap their mime outfit to a schoolgirl uniform, and count how long they can go without getting raped by shitcurity. Chaplain - Go around uttering silly prayers and sacrifing dead monkeys to the sex god. Librarian - Useless af job, don't ever play it. Lawyer - Useless af job, don't ever play it unless you like screaming at shitcruity to let someone go only for them to beat you half to death. Non-Human AI - Forget about your laws, insert funny telecomms scripts, shock doors, flood plasma. Cyborg - Don't listen to the AI, destroy the AI, destroy the RD console, build walls in the middle of the hallways. Drone - So you bombed the station and died eh? Become a drone and top off the bombings with some extra plasma floods! Personal AI - You are fucking retarded if you play this. Construct - cult cuck Ghost - Complain to the admins how someone killed you FUR NU RAISIN!